A Quirk of Fate
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: They called her A Quirk of Fate. Born to greatness, cursed with a cruel power, condemned to solitude. But for better or worse, she would be the one to change the world. Who is she? A hero? A villain? Good? Evil? Something in between? Neither of these things? One way or another, they will know her name. A crossover in a true sense of the word. Narukox? Pairing undecided! Vote!


**A/N: WELL!** **I just discovered My Hero Academia! AND I AM PUMPED! Each episode has so many FEELS! And before you ask, I'm aware of the manga. Now that I've finished watching all thirteen episodes, I intend to devour that as well. Additionally, I have no intention of stealing Midoriya's glory. The little guy deserves it, every bit of it, for how far he's come. He's got a big heart and all of his struggles warm my old heart.**

 **Well, I'm not THAT old, but eh, you get the picture...**

 **Anywho, I wanted to write something fun, happy, and silly considering all the chaos and death going on the world today. And that's all I have to say about that.**

 **When this request came down the pipeline, I just had to do give it a go.**

 **Now, let's establish things.**

 **I feel like I've done the "Invincible" and untouchable Naruto shtick to death as of late. Towards the end of the series, he's practically untouchable by anyone who doesn't wield the same power as him. Its so hard to connect with a character that doesn't struggle now and then, someone who wins all the time and has everything handed to them, ya know?** **I have _also_ seen time and time again Naruto getting thrown into a world, or somesuch. So** **this request, and its requirements, felt like a breath of fresh air.**

 **I wanted to try something new!**

 **This story is, more or less, the Naruto cast as they would be in the world of My Hero Academia.**

 **This is a FEMALE Naruto, and she possesses a strange hybrid-Quirk of her own, inherited from her parents own quirks. As to pairings...**

 **...Well, I leave that to the will of the masses. LET ME KNOW!**

 **I'm also in need of a good heroine title!**

 **Now...**

 **...off we go!**

 _"Sweetie, don't you want to be a hero?"_

 _...can't I be a villain, like dad?"_

 _"Never say that again!"_

 _"B-But I just-_

 _"NEVER!"_

 _~?_

 **A Quirk of Fate**

 _Why am I writing in this damn thing?_

 _I hate, hate, HATE penning mushy crap like this, because it makes me too damn emotional these days!_

 _And when I get emotional my Quirk goes crazy._

 _Alright, I can FEEL Sasuke glaring at me, so I guess I'd better stop stalling and get this over with. Ol' duckbutt's never gonna stop riding my ass about it, otherwise. Jeez, you think he would've mellowed with marriage but noooo! He can still be an insufferably uptight bastard when he wants to be. I swear, I liked it better when he was on that whole "vengeance" kick of his. Never did figure out how that ended. Hmm. Maybe I should sic' Katsuki on him and find out? A few explosions ought to loosen his tongue real quick._

 _Okay now he really IS glaring at me._

 _Fine, fine!_

 _I'm writing!_

 _See!_

 _This is me, writing!_

 _So._

 _I'm_ _Naruko Uzumaki._

 _Dad's a villain._

 _Mom's a hero._

 _Which am I, you ask?_

 _Well..._

 _C_ _rap, crap, crap._

 _Gonna scribble that out._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Godamnitshit._

 _This isn't working._

 _Mom always told me that anything worth doing needs to be seen all the way through._

 _Look, you, whoever's reading this in the future! Ya wanted an origins story, right?_

 _Well, to truly understand you'd have to go back._

 _Past the crazy stunts we pulled._

 _Back the beginning..._

 _...to my hellish upbringing._

* * *

 _(...?...)_

* * *

 ** _"Ow!"_**

 _A young girl yelped aloud as a wooden staff descended on her head with a loud whack. Failing to adequately doge in time, she sustained a fresh red welt upon her brow, the heavy blow knocking her onto her rear faster than she could scowl. To her credit, the little blond quickly clamored to her feet and fought back against her attacker, sapphire blue eyes sparkling with indignation. Unfortunately, her staid boldness only earned her yet another fresh clobbering that sent her sprawling right into the dirt._

 _She was little more than eight years old._

 _A shadow fell over her as she lay there, trembling from exhaustion._

 _"Again, Naruko." her mentor instructed, tapping their cane against the dirt. "But this time with feeling."_

 _Her head snapped up, eyes burning an angry red._

 _"Feeling?! The only thing I feel are these damn bumps on my head-OW!"_

 _The cane arced out like a whip, cracking her on the jaw._

 _"I'm gonna fucking murder you for that!"_

 _Again, the cane cracked down sternly._

 _"Such a foul mouth! I don't recall raising my daughter like that."_

 _Whiskered cheeks pinched into a scowl._

 _"And I don't recall you bopping me with a cane, but daddy always was nicer-WILL YOU STOP?!"_

 _She yelped as her instructor struck out again._

 _This time, she proved a hair too slow._

 _Launching upright with a triumphant cry, the blond twirled her body, awash in red light, and slammed an ankle into her opponent's knee. To her disbelief they actually stumbled half a step, flinching. Naruko capitalized on this moment of weakness with extreme prejudice, twisting to her feet to slam a powerful knee into their visage. She heard something crunch, and a rush of dark euphoria shot through her, triumph at having finally gotten a clean blow in, at-_

 _Then a hand shot down, quick as a snake, and seized her by one of her long ponytails._

 _All thoughts of resistance crumbled in an instant as both hands shot to her head._

 _"OW! Owowowow! Mom! Not the hair! That hurts!"_

 _Pain exploded in her scalp, hoisting her up._

 _"And breaking my nose didn't?!"_

 _Naruko opened her mouth to further protest such treatment, to snap at her attacker, only for another firm rap on the head to silence her. It didn't so much hurt as it did sting, a stern reminder for her to keep a tighter grip on her emotions and start focusing. She knew that the tables could easily turn on her; the one wielding that stick could inflict debilitating wounds with their quirk, were they so inclined. But that wasn't the purpose of these persistent attacks. She wasn't being beaten within an inch of her life, wasn't getting attacked out of malice, nor spite, or even any anger._

 _It was simple, relentless, instruction._

 _The one responsible for beating her into the ground was none other than her mother; of course, who else could possibly stand to teach someone so stubborn?_

 _What Kushina Uzumaki defined as "parenting" Naruko called training._

 _Even when she'd first come into her Quirk her mother hadn't been as ruthless in her tutelage._

 _Since dad had left, though...well..._

 _...if mom's limp wasn't proof enough, he'd broken more than her heart when he'd abandoned them._

 _Her mother was both her wall and her pillar, her support, and an insurmountable obstacle. She envied her and loved her all the same. Just as she wished she'd inherited that silky red hair, rather than the pale blond of her father, Minato. The constant reminded that her old man had gone back to his villainous ways without want or warning. That indomitable drive she possessed was very much the same. Her mother was training her to be a hero but what if she wasn't meant to be a hero, what if-_

 _The cane descended again, striking that thought from her mind._

 _"How many times do I have to tell you?" Kushina admonished, her bright eyes steely, "You have to stay in control! Get too emotional and you'll lose yourself!" Fora fleeting moment, those amethyst orbs softened. Just a bit, the slightest glimmer. "Sweetie, don't you want to be a hero?"_

 _...can't I be a villain, like dad?" Naruko sniffed, softly._

 _This time, the cane hit hard enough to bruise._

 _"Never say that again!"_

 _"B-But I just-_

 _"NEVER!"_

 _"Remember," she instructed sternly, "Peace is a lie. No matter what the world might think, what heroes might think, there will always be those who wish to upset the status-quo. Despite that, the world isn't as black and white as they'd have you believe. There are, and will always be, shades of gray. You cannot rely on anyone but yourself. Understand? Even I might betray you one day. Do you understand?"_

 _Naruko winced._

 _"I understand, mama..._

* * *

 _(...Several Years Later...)_

* * *

"I understand that you're a fucking _bitch_ for ditching me, that's what...uwah!"

Naruko Uzumaki interrupted her inane ranting with a loud, jaw-popping yawn that threatened to shake the very foundation of the concrete beneath her feet. A few contestants shot her dark looks for such blatant, obnoxious behavior. An equally dark-eyed glower put them back in their place and had them hurriedly averting their gazes, for fear of the blond's blazing red eyes. For the first time since she'd arrived at the testing grounds, the aspiring hero began to wonder if she should have forgone wearing her costume until after she'd passed the exam. To them, it probably smacked of senseless arrogance and pride.

They'd be right in the latter aspect, at least.

In place of the old, battered training gi that so dominated her younger days, Kushina's recalcitrant daughter had chosen to don an armored, seamless blue bodysuit. Providing protection as well as clinging to her curves, it was deliberately designed to both enhance and distract the eye. An bewildered enemy never saw the finishing blow coming. Still, she at least had _some_ armor to speak of, enough to preserve her virtues. Wild orange pauldrons the color of amber sunsets covered the base of her neck and shoulders as well as her breasts, before tapering off into a fine mesh weave near her stomach. From there one need only glance at the viciously curved gauntlets and booths sheathing her arms and legs to guess at their purpose.

Finally, a pair of triangular clips formed a mask over her eyes and held her flowing golden longs in loose braid behind her head, completing the outlandish ensemble.

To their eyes, she probably looked like something out of a damn manga.

Of course the boys-and some girls!-woul be gawping at her like a pack of fools.

Didn't make her any happier about it, though.

"Hey, stop staring! Piss off!"

Thankfully, her snarl sent the rest packing.

Still, it was the design she'd chosen from childhood, and _she_ at least, was proud of it. Well, she frowned, glancing at her unprotected rear, maybe she should change _some_ of the design specs...

Mom would've had her _hide_ if she'd caught her in this.

Why was she even dwelling on that old memory? Her last "training session" had been years ago and she hadn't seen the old bat since. She'd abandoned her, left her to fend for herself, just as she always said she would. It shouldn't have come as a surprise, it shouldn't have hurt, but it still did all the same. Even after grandma took her in, it still wasn't the same. Perhaps that was made her so prickly.

Still, at long last, here she was.

Only a few steps away from her dream.

If this damn exam would just bloody start already!

She saw a handful of faces she recognized well enough from her own class, and others she didn't. A scant few stood out from the rest.

There to her right fretted a girl clad in a thick violet-white hoodied and dark jeans with strange blue sandals. Her hair was long and that of the darkest night, her eyes the palest of lavender. She seemed to be having a panic attack of some sort, muttering to herself and anxiously wringing her hands together. She must've sensed Naruko's regard resting on her shoulder somehow; because she turned, searching, and found her in the crowd. Nervously, she raised a pale hand in greeting and offered a shy smile, the gesture tremulous and tentative as though she expected to be struck down at any moment. Poor thing looked so small and afraid; like she just needed a hug or a kind word to make her feel better.

Halfheartedly, Naruko returned the gesture and mouthed "good luck" to the distraught girl.

To her amusement, that pale face lit rosy red and she hurriedly averted her gaze.

 _'Well, she's adorable. And probably not going to pass. Not my concern..._

She counted out a handful more and quietly dismissed them, unwilling to approach or _be_ approached herself.

To her left she spied a rather large boy in red, munching on an equally large bag of potato chips.

A boy clad in a trenchcoat, his face hidden by the high collar, eyes rimmed behind goggles away from the world.

Another girl caught her eyes, this one with pink-uck!-hair of all things, clad in an auburn dress, her green eyes intently fixed on some distant point even as her mouth moved in unheard words. Her appearance was only offset by what Naruko assumed to be here friend, a platinum blond in garrish purple relief, blue eyes wide and gleeful. They seemed to be formulating a strategy of some sort, and in all honesty, the whiskered warrior was content to leave them to their petty plans and schemes.

There was even a boy with a dog on his head, of all things!

From there, the contestants varied, ranging from harmless to the obscure.

A little ways further in the crowed she glimpsed a hunched lad who looked as unassuming as the drab grey colors he wore. He looked as though he were on the verge of falling asleep as he gazed up at the sky. She took less and less note of him and the rest as the seconds ticked on. And the exam still didn't begin, with no end in sight.

Nearer to the gate now, well within spitting distance, she spied someone standing out from the others.

Like her, he'd taken pangs to distance himself from the rest of the group.

 _Unlike_ her, her seemed determined to be first.

His white, high-collared shirt hid his face from this angle, but even from here It looked as though someone had taken a long purple cord and tied it into a bow behind his waist, cinching what looked like a blue skirt of all things in place. It was...well, as ridiculous as it sounded.

Naruko instantly labeled him "duckbutt" if only for the awkward shape formed by the back of his hair.

He scowled at her and she was struck by the paleness of this angular...until she stuck her tongue out at him in childish defiance.

 _'C'mon, c'mon, c'mon! Start already! Let's get this show on the road!'_

She'd listened almost halfheartedly as the concise rules were laid out for their entrance exam; they were each divided into a group of "blocks" and forced to defeat a number of robots villains, thereby gaining points in order to pass. Simple and very concise. Hit hard and fast, score points, and win, win, WIN! So, in short, this was a battle suited to her talents.

Very much so.

Part of her was excited for it; all those years of training, of reclusive schooling, would finally be worth it. All the relentless work, paid off in spades.

But why did it involve so much damn waiting!?

She was ready for action, damnit! Not-

"Pardon me, miss!"

Blue eyes drifted open, and the blond, momentarily drawn from her reverie.

"Hmm? What?"

Subsequently, they flicked up and down.

In terms of appearance, they were like night and day.

Although her look wasn't exactly subtle, _she_ at least had some armor to speak of, protection for the more vulnerable parts of her anatomy. By contrast, this newcomer possessed nothing of the sort and looked as though he'd just come fresh from a jog. All green spandex with orange leg warmers and wrapped knuckles, his dark eyes, bowl-cut hair and bushy brows immediately singled him out as someone unique from the pack of would be heroes; if only because he'd been bold enough to approach her.

"My name is Rock Lee!" The aptly-named Bushy brow introduced himself with a gallant-if a tad clumsy-bow. "I couldn't help but notice that display back there! It seems the flames of youth burn most brightly in you, but still, you shouldn't insult others like that! It is unbecoming of one so beautiful!"

Naruko barely heard the compliment.

"Flames of...what now?"

"The Flames of Youth!" the boy proclaimed proudly, flashing her a thumb's up. "Gai-sensei says they are essential to becoming a hero!"

An awkward beat of silence passed between them.

"...right." The young hero-to-be sweatdropped. "Alright, I'll bite. What's your quirk?"

"I do not have a quirk!" he declared, baffling her. "Everything you see here is the product of hard work! Despite the claims of my _unyouthful_ comrade Neji, I aim to be one of the first Quirkless heroes!"

At that, she felt the tiniest touch of pride toward him.

"I don't know who this _Neji_ fellow is, but that's a damn good attitude!" she grinned, clapping the boy on the shoulder with a good amount of force. "I like you!" His enthusiastic, if slightly overbearing demeanor reminded herself of how she'd been before her own quirk had manifested. Back then, she'd been determined to forge her way through sheer guts and determination. Even after she'd gained her ability, she'd never once neglected her physical training. If he hadn't flinched from something like that, then maybe he actually stood a chance...

"Good! You don't need a quirk to be a hero. Ever heard of Batman? He did just fine."

...who?"

"Oops, wrong universe." A spark of anger kindled itself to life in in her eyes. "You know what I mean, bushy brow. So? Is there a reason you came over here? Other than flattering me, that is."

Lee faltered slightly.

"I...well...

"Come on now, out with it."

...would you consider working together in this exam?"

Naruko twitched.

"D-D-D-Did your eyes just turn red?"

 _Shit. Keep it under control!_

Her eyes narrowed.

"Look, I appreciate the offer, but my quirk...isn't suited to teamwork." she admitted with a grimace. "You'd be better off finding someone else to get points with."

"Oh." Lee looked crestfallen. "I see...well! Good luck to you, then! Oh, and...

...and?" Naruto groaned, eager to be rid of this persistent well-wisher. "You want me to help someone, or something?"

"You're right," he shook his head, "I suppose it is too much of me to ask. I will see you at U.A, then!"

"Right back at you, bushy brow."

"You're...not going to stop calling me that, are you."

"Nope."

Naruko watched him go, sighing.

"Was I ever that naive?" she wondered aloud.

In response, her palm twitched.

Frowning, she glanced down at her hand and grimaced at the claws that had formed there in her excitement. With a supreme effort of will, she forced them to recede. Was it possible for a Quirk to have a will of its own, she wondered? At times it seemed like her own power longed to lash out, ever struggling at its fraying leash. Well, if it wanted to destroy something that wish would soon be granted. She'd built up more than enough of a charge now to use her quirk at any rate. It thrummed in her blood, begging to be released.

 _Sage Beast._

An unwieldy yet extremely powerful quirk inherited from her parents.

A near seamless blending of their abilities that allowed her manipulate energy from within herself and without...at a cost.

The catch?

She had to be still.

For precisely sixty seconds.

An entire minute, needed to charge.

Even then, it carried an immense danger.

The longer its use, the higher the risk of losing her mind. It was a quirk suited to hard, quick strikes rather than firefights of attrition. Just the thought of it made her grit her teeth. At is peak, she could wrap herself in a red shroud of energy up to three tails without going insane. The longer the charge, the better. Not a bad drawback, but crippling in real battles where tight footwork was all but essential. One minute was an eternity, but in exchange, she became nearly unbeatable for an hour or more, so long as her psyche could withstand the demanding mental payload. Exceed it and, well...

...someone might end up like grandma Tsunade.

Her heart twinged slightly, painfully.

Was this worth all that?

Was it?

It'd be nice to get in, she supposed. She'd sworn she would; and if she didn't, she'd never let her hear the end of it otherwise. Just the thought of it made her head throb. Grandma Tsunade wasn't a cruel teacher, but she was far more determined with her methods. It was a miracle she didn't have muscle damage after all that work, damnit! And what was taking that damn announcer so _long-_

"Okay, start!" Present Mic's voice rang out suddenly from his perch above, startling her.

Naruko shot the man a dark look.

"Oh, NOW you say start?! I was in the middle of a monologue!"

"Too bad!" the overly-loud hero declared."There are no countdown in real fights! Go on! Get! Run, run! The die has been cast, you know, and you're falling behind!"

She didn't have to look to know that everyone else had taken off.

"Are you kidding me, oi?!"

Flinging herself forward, the infuriated blond dropped to all fours and released a fifth of the energy she'd been stockpiling for the last five minutes. Freed from its shackles, her Quirk overtook her deceptively frail body in an instant. A rush of euphoria welled up in her as her the cloak manifested itself in force, red energy bubbling out of the depths. Eyes burned to slits, shining a sinister saffron-red. Her vision shrank, tunneling to a single straightforward line. She didn't fight the transformation as it began; even as her hair stood on end and her fingers crooking into claws.

 _'Alright, easy! Tamp it down to one tail.'_ Naruko fought a grimace as the sudden upswing receded, her newly formed-nails digging gouges into the street, her feet bracing for a surge of speed. _'That should be enough for something like this. Anything more would just be..._

A thought launched her over the group, then she was gone and into the city.

 _...overkill!'_

Naruko registered their startled shouts as little more than white noise, gone even as she noticed.

By then her momentum was already fading and the hardened ground was rushing up to meet her. She landed in a pointed crouch, knees bent, splintering the street in a controlled crash. Her cloak immediately went to work repairing the minimal damage to her joints, allowing her to stand and survey her surroundings. Her jump had carried her a bit farther than she'd intended; she'd wound up overshooting landing the center and the main zone entirely. Instead, she found herself on the outskirts, where there were less likely to be enemies.

"Ah, shit." swearing softly, she picked herself up and bolted back towards the entrance. "Me and my enthusiasm-

A soft clanking noise was her only warning.

Years of instinct kicked in and she vaulted over the first mecha even as it appeared.

Throwing herself backward, training her eyes on his right pauldron, she spied a number and grinned.

"Aha! Two points!"

Her hand shot out and the cloak moved with her, extending in an ethereal red claw to flatten the unprepared machine against a nearby building. Crushing it for good measure, the berserk blond cast her

"Next!"

She'd took down three more machines as she painstakingly worked her way back to the center; a blur of metal registered on her right and her body twisted, reacting. Shearing its head off in a single swipe. Another leap carried her away and she cannoned into a second, crushing its circuits to a fine powder. The third was only just bringing its weapon to bear when a

Time lost all meaning after that.

Carefully she racked up each "kill" as she brought them down, her points teeming in the upper thirties. Forties. Fifties.

Spinning, she pivoted on her right foot to find the next-

Just in time to avoid being bowled over by the same pale-eyes girl from before.

"The hell?!"

Time seemed to slow as she raced past. Naruko frowned, drinking in every inch of her; her midnight hair flung out behind as she ran, darker than the deepest depths of the sea. Her torn hoodie, damaged from battle to reveal an ugly bruise on her collarbone. She looked...terrified, really. Woefully unprepared. Tears shone in her eyes, glittering across the expanse between them, the droplets of moisture fleeing from her eyes as though they too could somehow escape her pursuers. And then she saw her. Wide eyes locked with hers, those soft orbs issuing a silent plea of recognition.

 _Help!_

And then she was gone, running as fast as her legs could carry her. Which wasn't very fast at all, considering that limp of hers. Odd that she'd gotten this far at all...

 _That girl again?_ she wondered to herself. _Why is she...?_

"Target detected!" A metallic voice rang out behind her. "Statement: I'll kill you!"

Her pursuers weren't far behind; somehow, she'd managed to attract not one, not two, but _five_ mechs. Each utterly ignored the blond and made a beeline for the limping girl. Frankly she considered that something of a miracle.

"Target detected!"

She caught one of the stragglers on instinct if nothing else, casually tearing a hole in its chasis as it streaked past. Its comrade turned to face her and she casually cut it down, boiling its wheels until it collapsed.

The other three didn't turn to face her in the least.

Their target was...elsewhere. But who...

...the girl!

Naruko's teeth sank into her lower lip with enough force to draw blood. Shit. This wasn't her fight. Not her problem. She stood aside without thinking, allowing the injured girl to fight her own battle almost before she realized it. Almost immediately she regretted it. Whatever the girl's quirk was it didn't seem suited for taking down robots. A part of her cringed as she distantly heard her strike them without success, pinpoint strikes punctuated by the sharp _crack_ of fractured fingers. Even as Naruko looked on, the mechs caught up with the runaway lass.

One of them caught the girl in a sideswipe. Another knocked her down, forcing her to the floor before she could recover.

Then they began beating her.

Naruko twitched, a painful memory clawing at her.

 _Why are you watching, idiot?! Don't get involved. s_ he willed at her trembling body. _This isn't your fight. Don't get involved. Don't get involved. Don't get involved...why the hell is she getting back up?! Stay down and they'll stop, ya know!_

Because, impossibly, the pale-eyed girl's chest hitched with renewed breath. Tears welled up in those pale eyes, even as she determinedly climbed to her feet. Yet another blow sent her sprawling, and still, despite the pain she must undoubtedly be in, she fought to scrape herself off the floor. Her mouth set in a ruined grimace. She was crying with her head in a vise between her knees. She was frightened, terrified, beyond belief. Yet even so, even in the face of impossible odds, she still refused to give up. What kind of will did that take? How long would it be before she felt her body break?

 _Not my fight not my fight not my fight!_

"I-I can do this," she ground out, "This is my fight. I can...

What kind of hero was she if she just stood here?!

 _Just stay calm. Calm calm calm calm._

Time stood at a standstill.

On some level, Naruko knew they "programmed" villains wouldn't kill her. Yet even so, something in her wrenched. Something in their ruthless behavior reminded her so much of what she'd suffered at her mother's hands, and yet...and yet...her points...! She didn't have time for this...!

 _Calm down!_ She felt her body flicker as she warred with herself. _Calm down calm down calm daaaaaaaaaaaaamnit!_

"You impulsive little...!"

Firm fingers wrapped around the robot's skull even as it prepared to level the knockout blow, closing tight on the mech's head to render it ruined circuits. Even as the girl's gasp rang out, Naruko was already in motion; scissoring her legs to crush another, elbow swinging outward, colliding violently with a third of the soulless machines who'd beaten the girl down. It flew. Literally. One moment they'd been about to pick off yet another contestant, the next, they were launched skyward, disintegrating as they cleared the atmosphere. Naruko neither saw nor registered this suprherhuman feat.

Her gaze was fixed firmly on the trembling, defiant girl beneath her, still struggling to stand.

"Oi. Missy." She growled, thumbing a bloody line from her nose, "Your name. Now."

"H-H-Hinata." the girl stammered out, dropping to her knees. "Hinata Hyuuga."

"Ha!" The blond surprised herself with her own laughter. "Well, Hinata, I suppose I should thank you. You reminded me of something important. A hero doesn't leave others behind." Beaming, she offered a hand to the distraught Hyuuga, "To quote a certain hero," she grunted, hauling the flushing girl to her feet, "its going to be alright now. Why, you ask?"

Red eyes gleamed brightly.

 _"Because I am here! Now l_ _et's ace this exam!"_

 **A/N: And there we go! This a cross in more of a true sense, with key figures from the Narutoverse serving as both heroes and villains alongside the main cast of "My Hero Academia", As per the request, I've forgone the idea of a perfect protagonist. Naruko? She's flawed. She has her good point, but bad ones as well. She admires All Might like most, but she doesn't agree with the basic idea of locking villains away. For one, she believes when facing an enemy you KILL THEM DEAD. Its a bad point for her, and one that's going to cause conflict. She could either become a hero or a villain by the story's end.**

 **As to the pairings, well...**

 **So...in the Immortal Words of Atlas...**

 **...Review Would You Kindly?**

 **And of course, enjoy the preview! Kudos to TFS as ever! THREE OF THEM FOR YOUR VIEWING PLEASURE!**

 **(Preview!)**

 _"Hey, blondie! Quit staring at me!"_

 _'Ugh, people all day today..._

 _Naruko blinked, realizing she'd been spacing out, and inadvertantly drawn the attention of someone else._

 _"Oh, sorry, blast mcsplode. Didn't see ya there"_

 _Katsuki scowled._

 _"What did you just call me?"!_

 _An explosion quirk, she recalled. Better yet, someone who wasn't afraid of her._

 _"You. I like your attitude."_

 _Katsuki frowned._

 _For a fleeting instant as he met her gaze, the explosion-wielder felt a pinprick of confusion. Concern, even, as he stared into those blue depths. As if she were the hunter, and he the prey. There was something horribly unhinged-dangerous in those sapphire eyes. He felt like an alpha predator had caught him in her sights. Those wild blue orbs conveyed more than words ever could. Then, as he looked on, as she gazed at him through those narrowed slits, she actually grinned at him. It wasn't a pleasant thing, that smile._

 _"You got a few screws lose or something?"_

 _Naruko smiled beatifically._

 _"Yup."_

* * *

 _...you're a demented little thing. Are you sure you're cut out to be a hero?"_

 _Naruko laughed._

 _"I'm playing a VILLAIN for this exercise, remember?" Humming softly, she raised her armored wrist and spoke into the gauntlet. "Release restraint level one."_

 _Shouto blinked._

 _"Wait, level wha-_

 _That was all he heard before her crimson fist shot upward into his chin._

 _Grinning, she raised her arm._

 _"Giga..._

 _Her hand snapped back and curled into a fist, fingers crackling with violent red sparks. Too late, Shoto realized Naruko wasn't holding hiding something in her hand; it was her quirk, building up energy for an attack. Well! He sure as hell wasn't going to stick around and find out what it was. Scoffing, he bounded over the grinning blond, unwilling to allow her to distract him any longer. After all, what kind of crazy technique could possibly inflict such reckless damage? It wasn't as if she'd be that reckless..._

 _Then, trembling, those taut fingers cured around the energy and pushed._

 _...IMPACT!"_

 _And the world imploded._

 _"What the hell kinda power is that, oi?!"_

 _Throwing her head back, Naruko loosed a wild laugh._

 _"UZUMAKI NARUKO IS HERE, BITCHES!"_

* * *

 _Tsunade sighed._

 _"What did you do, Naruko?"_

 _"Alright, but you can't get mad at me, grandma..._

 **R &R~! =D**


End file.
